The processing of photosensitive material involves a series of steps such as developing, bleaching, fixing, washing, and drying. These steps lend themselves to mechanization by conveying a continuous web of film or cut sheets of film or photographic paper sequentially through a series of stations or tanks, each one containing a different processing liquid appropriate to the process step at that station.
There are various sizes of photographic film processing apparatus, i.e., large photofinishing apparatus and microlabs. A large photofinishing apparatus utilizes tanks that contain approximately 100 liters of each processing solution. A small photofinishing apparatus or microlab utilizes tanks that may contain less than 10 liters of processing solution. Typically, large photofinishing apparatus and microlabs utilize fixed and integrated horizontal and vertical arrangements of racks and tanks.
Guideshoes are used for passing the film through arcuate-shaped bends of the tank and through arcuate-shaped bends between tanks. Guideshoes include a stainless steel base plate over which a plurality of integrally attached, spaced-apart, stainless steel ribs are placed for guiding the film through the bends.
Although the presently known and utilized apparatus for passing filn though bends of the tanks and between tanks is satisfactory, it is not without drawbacks. The guideshoes are manufactured as a single unit, and consequently, must be replaced in its entirety when any portion of it becomes damaged. More specifically, if any of the guide ribs must be replaced, the entire guideshoe must be replaced. In addition, stainless steel guideshoes are costly to manufacture and are not easily produced in various sizes and shapes.
Consequently, a need exists for guideshoes having field-replaceable parts, in particular guide ribs, so as to minimize cost during replacement.